Fight For Her Heart
by LunaRoja12
Summary: It's been two years since the events of GEB. The 1st unit hasn't been together since, but now Kota, Alisa, Soma, and Eliana have been stationed together once again after so long. But their happy reunion is short lived when a mission goes wrong causing Eliana to be badly injured and enter a coma. And who is this new guy? Who will have her love in the end? her first love or new one?
1. Chapter 1

** Hello everyone this is my first Gods Eater Burst story. This was initially going to be a sequel to another story but I really wanted to write this one first. I probably make flash back chapter put both stories in one. This will probably be a short story since my skills are in drawing not writing but making this into a comic would take longer. I hope you guys enjoy this story. How long this story is will depend on you guys. If you see errors in spelling or grammar please let me know. I'm not best writer but I can draw characters.**

* * *

><p>It's been 10 months since I last seen the Den and being back after so long feels so surreal to me. It hasn't change one bit, just has new faces; probably some new recruits. After the creation of Cradle, 2 years ago I have been traveling around the world fighting and investigating new Aragami that threaten humanity once again. All of the 1st unit members joined Cradle including other members from other branches around the world, since our missions are so worldwide I hardly see my former team members now. I haven't seen Kota in person for almost 2 years since he decided to stay in the Far East branch to be with his family. I don't blame him, family is important and should stay together, that probably why Max is so mad at me since I left and didn't try to stay. I need to make it up to him somehow but being the stubborn little brother he is it's going to be hard; I just hope he's not giving abuelo a hard time.<p>

Sakuya doesn't go on missions these days since she was pregnant with baby Ren, I think he's 4 or 5 months now, he's so cute in the pictures she sends me. I hope to see him in person soon. I had a mission with Alisa 6 months ago in Costa Rica, boy, and she does not like hot weather at all. I heard she came back 2 weeks ago from a mission in Russia. I hope she hasn't been shipped out yet. I walk down to the front deck where I'm greeted by Hibari. "Eliana, you're back!" "I haven't seen you in so long" says Hibari with a smile. "Yeah it has been a while, how is everyone?" I ask her. "Everyone's fine, but I hardly see them because of the rapid increase of Aragami these days", Hibari answers with a worried look. I noticed, it's very weird but it's nothing we can't handle, I try to reassure her. "And I believe you, so you will be staying here for a little while, my report shows you will be stationed in the Far East branch for the next 5 weeks." She tells me while looking at her computer screen. "Oh and it looks like your new partner's helicopter is delayed…it should arrive within the hour." Before I can say anything, Kota is running towards us and yelling out my name as he goes. EILANA! Kota jumps me, giving me a huge hug. "Long time no see, wow you look way different that on a screen." "I see your still rocking the pink hair, and did you get tanner?" Kota asking me a million questions a mile a minute just like when we first met. When he found out I was half Brazilian and half American, he would not stop asking me questions for 3 weeks. Jesus, as if I'm the only foreigner he knows. KOTA! Alisa appears out of nowhere and hits Kota on the head. "She hasn't been here for 5 minutes and you already flood her with stupid questions!" She starts lecturing him on the spot that I almost feel sorry for him. I could see that we were making a scene. I better end this before she ends up killing Kota. Trying to get their attendant, I use my commanding voice, GUYS STOP THE HORSE PLAY NOW! Sure that shuts them up and gets their attention but that also gets everyone in the room attention too. _Well that backed fired, better get out of here. _"Hey why don't we go upstairs and catch up" I tell my former team mates as I push them up the stairs. Sorry Hibari, I'll talk to you later. "Alright, oh try staying in the lobby if you can, we don't want our guest to get lost trying to find you," Hibari calls out behind me as I leave. "Will do!" I call back.

Hey Eliana, who's coming? Kota asks me as we all go up the stairs. "Oh my current mission partner, we're being station here for a while." I answer. "Awesome, Alisa is my partner while she's station here, oh oh we should be on a team when we go out on missions! It'll be like old times," Kota says with excitement and enthusiasm. I smile it's good to know Kota's still his happy-go-lucky self. "Well I agree, being stuck with Kota by myself is a headache as it is," Alisa comments. "Hey what's that supposed to mean!" Kota yells. Before they fight it out we are interrupted by a familiar serious voice.

"Ten minutes together again and you three are already causing a ruckuses." Hearing that I freeze and see that walking toward us was our once serious cold hearted friend, Soma.

**SOMA**

I just came back from a mission when I hear Alisa complaining about Kota again. But to my surprise I saw a figure behind them with familiar light pink hair. Eliana? Could that be her after so long? She has changed a bit in the two years I have seen her. Her hair was still the same shade of light pink but longer, in a loose side bun. She somehow got tanner skin maybe she went back to South America for some time. I don't know how but she somehow looked more like a young woman than the silent impulsive girl who would never filch at my cold glares. How she was able to put up with Kota's stupidity, Alisa's attitude, my indifference and become the leader, I will never know.

"Ten minutes together again and you three are already causing a ruckuses," I call out to them trying to not to sound amused. However I can't help but laugh a little inside at the irony how we all have been apart for so long but here we are acting like nothing has changed. Alisa just crosses her arms saying" he's nothing but trouble is all." "Oh, thanks you're a ray of sunshine yourself." Kota says with his silly grin. "I see nothing has changed at all," Eliana says with a small laugh. "Long time no see," is all I could really say when I reach my former team. Yeah, it's good to see you too. Eliana says that with a smile but for a moment her eyes seem sad before brightening up again. I must have imagine it but then again I could never really figure out what she hides behind those golden, almost cat like eyes. We stare at each eyes in silence for almost half a minute. For some reason I start feeling uneasy and want to look away but at the same time don't. Since when had she had this strong affect on me? Before I could say anything, her attention moves to something behind me and her eyes brighten up even more and a big smile appears on her face. She calls out,"Hey, you're finally here," to someone behind me as she walks away. Coming off the elevator is a guy about our age with jet black hair, wearing a Cradle white jacket. Eliana walks up to him giving him a quick hug; which pisses me off for some reason. HEY IT'S JOSHUA! Long time no see man! Kota burst out as he is running towards them. "Kota, my man how have you been?!" Joshua says with a quick fist bump with Kota. Both grinning away like best friends seeing each other again. "Good to see you again Joshua." Alicia says as if not surprised at all, while I'm still trying to figure out what is going on.

Eliana somehow sees I'm lost and calls me over. As I get closer, I notice his almost about my height, and has a weird eye color that looks blue and green at the same time. There was something familiar about him but I could put my finger on it. Eliana is the first to speak, hey Soma this is Joshua, you probably don't remember but he was on the Return to the Sea mission two and half years ago.

That's when I remembered where I have seen him. Two and half years ago, an aragami not native to this area showed up in the Far East branch. Apparently it was been tracked from the New Zealand branch and they send a team who knew the creature well to help defeat it since it got away under their watch. Joshua was second in command on that team. I never really talked to him at all, he was too much like Kota but more hotheaded and one Kota is enough for me. From his Cradle jacket I can see he joined from the New Zealand branch. By the look of things, Kota and Joshua stayed in contact, Alisa has probably been station with him before and Eliana has been his partner for some time. Bring me out of my thoughts is Joshua voice. "Ah Soma right? Haven't had a chance to get to know you but it's good to see you." He says extending his right hand. "Like wise," is all I say as I cross my arms. He's only been here for 5 minutes and I already don't like him.

"This is great we can all hang out now and go on missions together just like old times," Kota is just overjoyed. You know it! Joshua states as he puts his arm around Eliana's shoulders. This I don't like one bit. "Hey we should totally have a tag team battle you and Eliana vs me and Alisa, in who can defeat more aragami!" Kota proposes to the group. Alisa just signs, Kota do you have to make everything a competition? Oh come on it will be fun, he rebuttals.

"Well you're on! Let's see if you can defeat me and my beauty partner here," Joshua states proudly. Eliana just laughs, "Flattery will get you nowhere," she says as she playfully hits him in the ribs with her elbow. "Hey nothing wrong with being proud of having a strong and beauty teammate and girlfriend in one." GIRLFRIEND?! Kota and Alisa yell at the same time. "Don't just blur out serious stuff like that!" Eliana yells at Joshua while trying to hide her blushing face. "Opps was that a secret?" is all Joshua says acting all innocent. "No, but….well…" Eliana was getting fluster.

Like a savoir Hibari's voice came over the intercom," _ELIANA and JOSHUA to the director's office please, ELIANA and JOSHUA to the director's office please. Thank you." _Well I guess me and Eliana should go, we'll definably catch up later," Joshua says as he leaves with Eliana.

As they leave, Alisa signs dramatically," Can't believe she got a boyfriend and didn't tell me!" "Wait, does Sakuya know? I better go find out and give her a piece of my mind!" Kota is confused," what first Lindow now Joshua? I'm losing my bros one by one." "Well at least we can be happy for them" Kota says with a smile. "True, I will admit they would be a cute couple." Kota and Alisa exchange words as they leave. "I just hope they are not one of those lovey dovey couple."

Once they were all gone all I could feel was shock and for reason I wanted to break the guys arm off. I really just meet the guy and I already want to rip his arms off, What is wrong with me? Is it the aragami cells in me? What is going on, I can't find a reasonably reason. All I know is I really hate Joshua already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello so sorry this is late school is crazy these days I never had so much homework. But whatever, now I had trouble with this chapter because I just wanted out of the away so we can get to the good stuff. So if this seem rushed it's because it is. The next chapter will hopefully be longer and more interesting.**

* * *

><p><strong>Elianna <strong>

We entered the director's office where we were greeted by Dr. Sakaki, "Ah, Elianna good to see you, welcome back." It's good to be back sir, I remarked. Good, good, and you must be Mr. Williams correct, asked. "Yes sir, but you can call me Joshua if you may," Joshua answered. Ah yes how can I forget? You kids grow more and more every day. Oh how I feel the passage of time ….Now back to business, the reason I called you here is because of the new Aragami sighting that has been reported for the past few weeks. It's been hard to get close to it, so we are lacking details. All we know is that it looks similar to a Borg Camlann but has a defensive mechanism of a cocoon maiden. So I had you two be station here because you will form a team to go after it. Elianna you are a new-type but you specialize in close range attacks and Joshua you are also a new-type who is more well balance in both blade and gun attacks. Your skills will be needed for this mission. Both of you with join Soma, Kota, and Alisa on this mission, Sakaki stated.

Well that's all the information I have for you, Tsubaki will answer any questions you may have. As much as I want to catch up, I have a boring meeting to go to. Oh how I miss my lab where I never deal with boring meeting and people. Dr. Sakaki said in an overdramatic voice. _Oh how he never changes in he's weird ways._

Now go and get settled in, for you depart tomorrow. The director said with a smiled. "Yes, sir." Joshua and I answered together. "And one more thing, be careful we don't know the full capacity of this enemy," Sakaki said seriously. "We will don't worry about us," I said lightly. "Good, you're dismiss." With those words we headed for the door and stepped out of Dr. Sakaki's office.

As we were walking towards the elevator, Joshua was the first to break the silence. "So how is it? You being back after a while. He asked. "Fine I guess, I've only been gone for 10 months but this is going to be my longest stay in 2 years. Everything is the same but different at the same time," I try answering. I couldn't really explain how I felt about being back. I was happy to see all my friends at once and be able to see my bother and abuelo after so long but there was this dread that I felt for some reason. And I didn't know why. I was getting so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realized we were in the elevator and Joshua was staring at me trying to figure out my serious expression. "Hey why so serious, is there something here that worries you?" he asks me as if he could read my mind. Most people couldn't figure out what I'm thinking because I know how to hide my emotions so well that it keeps people wondering. Maybe that's why I was able to hide what I knew about Ren or the plan to go to Aegis to face Lindow alone, so well from my friends. But somehow Joshua can read my emotionless face like an open book. Alisa still has trouble trying to figure out my thought unless I let them show and she has been my friend and teammate for years. Joshua could see right through my mask since he met me. That was one of the reasons why I couldn't stand him at first. He was able to get under my skin so easily that I couldn't take I wanted to murder him with my god arc. But as we started to spend more time together and get to know each other I learned to love him for it. He was never afraid to let people know how he felt.

**Joshua**

Elianna seemed distracted, I was sure she would be happy and excited to be back but now it seem to be the opposite. Something was worrying her, but I'm not sure what. I don't think it's her friends for they all seem happy to see her, her brother says he's mad but he can barely keep a grudge for five minutes. "Hey why so serious, is there something here that worries you?" I decide to just ask. She looks up at me, bites the side of her lip, a habit she has when she's not sure how to answer. All she says is "I'm not sure…I'm happy to be back but at the same time I don't want to be here." I wasn't sure by what she meant by that but it seem she wasn't ether. She looks down again not sure what to say more. I can see the worry in her eyes, I just reach out my hand to her shoulder. She's still looking at the floor so without thinking I place my arms around her. She doesn't move for a second but then she lies her head on my chest and raps her arms round my waist like she always does. "I'm sorry I'm being so gloomy. I just don't know what is wrong with me lately," She says. "Maybe you're just tired" I say, "All you do is worry about people." She smiles," maybe you're right, it's hard to sleep with so much on your shoulders."

"That's why I'm here, to lighten the load," I tell her.

She looks up at me and a smile appears, "I know, and I love you for that." She tells me. I give her a peck on the lips and she just giggles and gives it back. We smile at each other but before anything can happen we reach the main floor and have to leave the privacy of the elevator.

"Come on we have to tell the others about the mission tomorrow," Elianna says as she drags me out the elevator. At least she seems to be in a better mood now. We make our way through the den and run into Alisa. "Hey what did the director want?" she asks. " We have a mission to after the new Aragami that has been spotted lately and wants you, Kota, and Soma to join us." Elianna answers her. " I see, I guess we should find the boys and let them know." Alisa said calmly. All right, Tsubaki should have the details we need for tomorrow, Elianna adds. Alright, Alisa says before she locks arms with Elianna, " Now tell everything about how you two got together." Eilanna tried protesting but Alisa wouldn't have it. As we're walking I stay behind them so they can have "size" for their little girl talk. The whole thing is just funny to me. I just stay quite enjoying the moment, glad Elianna can have a moment with a old friend.

But what I didn't know was the this was last moments I would have with Elianna that were normal and blissful for a long time. The heart wrenching moments were just around the corner.


End file.
